


Things To Do At The Movies When You're Bored

by j_crew_guy



Category: Roadracers (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude and Nixer go see a movie. Dude gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do At The Movies When You're Bored

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, takes place pre-movie. Could be considered a companion piece to "A Little Dab'll Do Ya". I know "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" and the Mamie Van Doren movie I use here weren't released in the same year, but it was different in the 50s. Thanks to Random for a quick beta and encouragement.

We were sitting in the back row, like we always did when we went to a movie. Didn't have anything better to do, so we went to see Francis Joins the Wacs. I'd seen it a couple times already, but Dude hadn't, so I agreed to go with him. And right around the time Mamie Van Doren starts to trigger a series of wacky hijinx, I feel a hand on my crotch.

It's not one of mine. I look down, and it's one of Dude's. But he's staring straight ahead at the screen, focused on Mamie and her antics. What the fuck was I supposed to do? My dick started to get hard as his hand squeezed the crotch of my jeans.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, hoping that Dude would get the message and give up, but he continued to massage my crotch. I prayed silently that he would just do that and not go any farther, but God wasn't listening. Dude's spider-like fingers started to pull my zipper down.

I shot another glance at Dude, but he was still engrossed in the movie. His fingers slid in between my open zipper and quickly found my hard cock. His grip was kinda rough, but I liked it. I hissed as he pulled my dick from my jeans. He was careful to avoid the teeth of the zipper, which I was glad about. Dude released his grip for a moment. I heard him spit into his hand and then felt his spit-slicked palm and fingers wrap around my hard cock again.

He began to tug on my dick, not quite gentle, but not too rough either. His calloused thumb rubbed the swollen head of my cock and I bit my lip to keep from groaning. Dude began to vary the speed depending on who was onscreen in the movie. If it was Mamie, he would stroke me nice and slow. If it was someone else, it would be fast and rough. Dude somehow knew when I was close to coming, and released me for a minute. I was nearly panting, but Dude was still focused on the movie. I caught him licking his hand out of the corner of my eye and steeled myself for him to finish me off.

He grabbed my cock again and quickly, expertly, made me come. I think I may have blacked out for a moment or two, 'cause the next thing I remember is finding fingermarks in the armrests that weren't there before. He shook his hand clean, onto the floor. Just more sticky crap people would get stuck on their shoes. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it up, leaving me to tuck myself back in.

-End-


End file.
